conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Unusual Suspects
The Summary Second Renaissance *The Unusual Suspects World is one in which an Humanity was entering what was becoming known as the Second Renaissance in which near global peace was acheived following the Western nations proving their economic as well as total military superiority of the Hostile Eastern nations such as China and Russia. This period also showed the collapse of the Oligarchic and dictatorial regimes in the various Eastern states and African States. This propogated the Democratic Peace theory in which Democracies are highly unlikely to engage in wars with eachother, but rather compete peacefully (or sometimes aggressively) through economic and technological development. This peaceful Era as encouraged technology to solve many of Earths problems including environmental destruction, resource deficiency, and global hunger which eventually caused many of these problems to be solved through various means. First Contact War *The Second Renaissance came to a rather abrupt Standstill in the year 2065 when an Alien Race known as the Caramath looking to expand their new and growing Interstellar colonial empire encountered Earth and attempted a quick and easy conquest of a "Non-Interstellar World." This however ended in a disastrous campaign for the collection of invasion fleets who on landing and beginning their attacks discovered that Humanity, was a warlike race with a Battle Doctrine so superior to their own that any clear technological advantage they had was next to useless. Along side this the supposed inferior race that was Humanity came to discover that much of their war technology was on par, or even superior to the Caramathian forces. The ensuing First Contact War led to nearly 1.3 million captured Caramathian soldiers, nearly 40 captured warships which were caught on the ground and the capture of the expeditions leading General. The end of the war led to the development of a xenophobic public opinion of alien races. Along with this the seizure of the alien warships led to the discovery and advancement of various sectors of human science particularly in the field of Faster Than Light Travel. The reverse engineering made it apparent Humanity was nearly 10 years away from independent development of its own Translight engine and officially relaunched the Second Renaissance for Human Kind To the Stars *The advancement of Humanity continued with millions fleeing to the new offworld colonies on Luna and Mars as well as the beginning of terraforming processes of various other worlds in the Sol system. The potential for outside threats during this period led to the near total unification of Humanities nations (with only a few isolated states remaining outside this umbrella) into the Terran Federation which began an aggressive and heavy handed campaign into uncharted space colonizing and terraforming various worlds. This expansion came to the ire of the galactic community which had never seen such a warlike sapient species ever acheive interstellar civilization. The Advance of Humanity over the course of the next 100 years left the Galactic races totally awestruck. Not only were the Caramathian conquered, they were wiped out almost in their entirety, and Humanity has engaged in a series of wars with various other galactic powers intent of preventing too many worlds from falling under Human control. The Terran Federation with superior knowledge and experience in strategy and a greater tactical ability then their enemies expanded exponentially carving out a massive grouping of worlds across their portion of the Galaxy. End of the Renaissance *Following over a century of massive Terran expansion into the galaxy and enjoying a level of military supremacy none thought possible the Second Renaissance looked to be an ongoing golden age for humanity. This came to an end when one of the Galaxies oldest and most powerful races, the Asharn made a concentrated effort to stem human advance leading to an event known as First Impact the first of nearly 5 uses of asteroids as weapons on Major Terran colonies followed by an invasion. The Human forces still possessing a major strategic and tactical advantage in terms of experience and in some cases technology did manage to hold off the Asharn and after a bloody 30 year conflict with nearly 450 million dead human colonists the Humans struck a decisive blow at the Asharn smuggling a nuke into a meeting of their leading executive branch and wiping it out followed by a counter offensive to retake human territory. This officially led to the Asharn calling for a cease fire which led to the end of Human-Asharn war. The end of the war left Humanity in a solid state on the Galactic political playing field and it had proved able to fight on par with the galaxies oldest and most powerful races. The Asharn unable to dislodge Humanity from its positions after a 30 year conflict decreased heavily in influence and prestige. The War did however begin the warming of galactic relations between the Humans and the rest of the galaxies civilied states. History before the First Contact war This is a section dedicated to the notable events and a general summary of the history of the world before the opening of the First contact war between Humanity and the Caramath. Eastern Decline Known Races and Factions The Terran Federation is the unified governments of most of the Earths governments and later on the unified governments and Federal authority of all of Humanity in the Galaxy. Terran Federation Category:Unusual Suspects